


Shadowhunters Oneshot: Slumber Party!

by Ya_boi_herondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am actually so excited to write this, I can't even, I don’t know where to fit cuss words in but I know I want them, Its just pure happiness, Lots of cussing haha but it's still rated g, M/M, Magnus and Tessa are like everyone’s parents, Magnus is a father figure to Clary but not as much as Luke, Magnus is our fucking kingg, Malec, No Jonathan or valentine, Simon is my cinnamon roll don’t @ me, Sizzy - Freeform, Sleepover AU, additional tags in the future, apparently this is funny which is good because thats what i was going for, clace, everything is fine, glitter pranks, god this is gonna be so cute, hopefully this gets better, izzy can convince people like a queen, jace is still cocky as every, jessa - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff, prepare for fluffffffff, slumber party, there's going to be a lot more Jem because it was requested, there's gonna be so many cute couple moments, too many stans to count lmao, trapped in the institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_herondale/pseuds/Ya_boi_herondale
Summary: Basically, the whole gang is grounded by Maryse and they are bored as hell so Clary suggests a sleepover.





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Ok so I had this great idea and I literally cannot wait to write it. It’s gonna be SO CUTEEE. 
> 
> (I needed a distraction from all the 3b chaos. #ripmaddie2019)

“OH MY GOD!” Clary yelled out suddenly making everyone in the room panic in their own peculiar ways. Jace’s head immediately shot up from dozing off and he sprung out of his chair, a throwing knife ready in his hand. Alec, wide eyed, had whipped his head so fast to face her it was a miracle that he didn’t give himself whiplash. Magnus nearly fell off the couch he was snoozing on and Isabelle had yelped harshly and put both hands across her sternum while Simon jumped so high that both his knees made a loud  _ thump  _ against the underside of the table.

“ _ Owww. _ Jesus Christ, Fray! A little warning would be nice next time,” Simon snapped as he massaged his knees. His new favorite not quite cuss word was “Jesus Christ” because he could actually say it now and he had been frequently using it.  

The gang had all been gathered in the institute’s library because it was the most exciting place in which they were allowed. (Some restrictions had been put on them ever since a certain… repeat of events on Madison Avenue…) This meant that they could only spend their time in the Institute for the next two weeks. 

“Their loss,” Jace had said, “They don’t get to send their most skilled and best looking warrior out into the field.” Of course, this has earned him some scowls, but he had simply thrown his feet up and onto the table as he leaned back in a chair and crossed his hands behind his head. 

“Ooh! It’s like a vacation,” Isabelle piped in, “We can just get a nice break. Catch up on some work or our sleep. It’ll be fun!!”

Little did they know that all they’re work and sleep would be caught up on in three days. Now, they were stuck to hang around the institute for the next eleven days. Thankfully, Simon and Magnus were permitted to come and visit for as long as they’d like which meant the whole time. Once, Simon treated everyone to Chinese food from The Jade Wolf and Magnus had brought pizza from Italy the next day. 

Now, with eight days left to go, they were desperate for some form of entertainment that didn’t include cleaning or cooking. Today, they thought that being in the welcoming space of the library wouldn’t be too bad which led to the events of everyone trying not to fall asleep because it was probably the most interesting thing that they could do at the moment. This also led up to Clary’s sudden outburst and the wave of unintended self harm that had briefly made an appearance to the other occupants of the library. 

“What Clary? Is something wrong?” Jace asked after doing a quick survey of the room before turning to her, concerned. 

“No no. Sorry, Simon. No, I’m alright, but I just had the BEST idea ever,” she said excitedly. The grin that she had on her face suggested that this really was the best idea or it was a plan that sounded amazing until they tried it and ended up almost dying. That’s how it always went with Shadowhunters anyway. 

“I swear to God, if you say knitting or art again, I am going to lock you in a broom closet for the rest of our grounding,” Alec said as he helped Magnus up to his feet. 

“You know I only said those to annoy you, right? Well, the knitting part, at least. Although, I do think Magnus and Simon  had a fun time following along with Bob Ross,” Clary added. She glanced at Simon and saw his give a shrug and a nod that said “Ok, yeah, whatever. Guilty as charged”

“I will admit, I am quite disappointed I never discovered him sooner. He probably would have been such a lovely man to be around with all his positive outputs…” said Magnus. 

“I too would have liked to meet Bob Ross. Do you think if you shook his hand, all your sins just disappeared because he is just  _ that _ pure. What if a vampire shook his hand? Would they just die because they’re all damned??” Simon started to go off topic very easily when he was condemned to the evilness of boredom. 

“Simon, back on track.  _ Anyway,  _ I was thinking we could all have a huge slumber party? We could have snacks and watch movies and just enjoy each others company?” Clary hoped that this wasn’t another trash idea that no one liked. Quite a few of those had popped up from everyone these last couple days. Alec has suggested training while Jace said that was boring and they should do parkour around the institute. When no one wanted to do it with him, he went and did it anyways, jumping from table to chair to bookshelf, trying not to touch the ground. This carried on for a few minutes and then he came back to the table, sat down, and said, “Okay, I’m bored again.”

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad. But the only movies we have here are Hotel Transylvania 2 and The Notebook and last time Jace watched The Notebook, he about put himself into a depressive state,” Izzy claimed

“Um excuse me? I have a very good reason to cry at that movie. Ryan Gosling was amazing in that. Also, you said that you wouldn’t tell anyone that so now I hate you,” he said while sticking his tongue out at her and crossing his arms. She also did this as Clary and Simon watched slightly flabbergasted.

“I’m down,” said Magnus, breaking the not quite awkward, but just straight up  _ weird _ tension. “Why I dare say we can host it at my loft. It will be an elaborate  _ siesta fiesta _ !”

“A sleep party? Really? There are names that are so much cooler you could have chosen,” Simon turned to the warlock, shaking his head. 

Clary put her hands down on the large table that that all now circled. “Guys, stop getting off topic here. We need to plan this out because-“

“Oh, how I love it when you turn on your bossy mode. I almost wish that you would use it in bed more often too. You know? It definitely would make things mo-“

“JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER!” Her face turned bright red and she elbowed him in the shoulder. Hard. 

Jace could only laugh to himself and his much smaller girlfriend assaulted him. Simon and Alec had gone pale in embarrassment for their best friends while Izzy and Magnus laughed, too. 

Once Clary’s face had returned to its normal color and Jace had stopped rolling on the floor while clutching his aching stomach. (Due to his over abundance of giggles that escaped him), they finally all got back to business. 

“By the angel, you are impossible Jace Herondale. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we can’t even go to the loft. We’re on lockdown here.”

Magnus stepped up and said, “Oh don’t worry, Biscuit. I’m sure you and I can work something out. You and I should make a very convincing team.”

“Excuse me? Why not me?” Alec said in a  _ very _ annoyed voice. 

“Oh Alexander, you know that if you and I walk up to the head of this institute, your mother, and ask if we can go back to my loft… I don’t think I need to finish.”

Alec’s face turned a nice shade of pink as he quickly said, “Yep. Okay. Let Clary go…” 

“Yay!! I can’t wait!” Izzy said to Clary. “I have always wanted to have a slumber party, but they usually ended up with a sword fight between whoever was there because we all disagreed on what to do.” 

Isabelle and Clary started walking out of the library together and down the hall to Izzy’s room in order to organize her closet. Clary had promised to help the day before and there was no backing out now. 

“Wow. Yeah. Okay. I mean, typical Shadowhunter life, but you couldn’t even go to a slumber party without a duel breaking out? That’s a bit extreme.” Clary said as they turned a corner. 

“If you say so.” 

  
  



	2. The Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Magnus have to plan out their supposed slumber party.

Later that day, Clary returned to the library to find Magnus napping on the couch, but this time, Alec was curled up against him. They were both breathing softly and with every exhale from Magnus, the tiny hairs on the back of Alec’s neck shifted softly. Magnus had his hand draped over Alec’s waist and their hands intertwined on the couch cushion in front of Alec’s stomach. The moment was so precious, Clary didn’t know whether to take a picture or let them be for a little while longer, but before she could decide, Jace burst into the library by kicking the doors open loudly.

“What’s up, fuckers?” he yelled. 

"BY THE ANGEL, HOLY SHIT!" Alec screamed as he and Magnus both fell off the couch with a loud _thump_. Both men groaned in discomfort, but soon started to flair around frantically for they were caught in a blanket. 

As they untangled themselves,  Simon’s head popped out from one of the upper balconies and replied with, “Why do you have my phone?” 

“Fuck you, that’s why,” Jace turned his head upwards to face the vampire. Magnus and Alec, now composed, were not impressed.

“By the Angel, Jace. I will kill you in your sleep if you ever do that again,” Alec said, useing the voice that he typically only used when he was taunting a demon or when he actually had to do some serious business. “And let me tell you, it won’t be quick.” 

“Jace… first of all, why would you do that? They were having a nice and adorable moment!” Clary said 

“Yeah man, they were pretty cute down there,” Simon piped in

“Wait, hold up, stop the train. You guys were fucking watching us sleep? Jesus, Mags, I might have to move in with you because apparently I live with a bunch of _stalkers_.”

Simon and Clary then jumped into a mix of protests saying she and come to fetch Magnus and that he was simply exploring the higher levels of the library and had become indulged in a book about Demon Pox which was quite disgusting, but interesting nevertheless. 

Magnus quietly laughed to himself as Alec practically scolded everyone. 

“Ok, but are we not going to talk about how you guys just completely skipped over my vine reference?” Jace asked, still standing in the doorway. 

Clary and Simon, who had now hopped down from his perch of books, stopped and turned to look at each other with wide eyes amazement. 

“Holy  _ shit _ . He’s right…” Clary, Who very rarely cussed, stated. 

“I’m so proud, I am almost tempted to go over there and hug you for a very long time, Herondale,” Simon said, wiping away fake tears. 

“If you touch me, you will lose a limb,” Jace replied. 

“ _ There’s _ the boy we all know and love,” Magnus intervened, “Anyway, Clary, you said you needed to see me?” 

Jace shrugged in satisfaction while Simon contemplated trying to go ever there and talk to the other, much more scary boy, about vines. It had been so long since Clary and Simon had even thought about the small things that only mundane would probably get. In the end, he decided to just go for it. He walked over to Jace and started talking to him about what the other boy’s favorite vines were. (Simon was personally a fan of Road Work Ahead and Fuck ya Chicken Strips whereas Jace was still decideing between ADAM and the one where a kid is running around with a knife and his mom goes "nOoO!!" Simon could only imagine that Jace related to that one on a personal level.) Thankfully, Jace didn’t cut off any hands or anything else, in that matter.

“Actually, yes, Magnus, I was hoping you and I could go plan this party together?” Clary said

“Oh yes, I suppose we do have to make those, don’t we?”

“Come on. We can stay in here while everyone  _ else _ ,” she gestured to the rest of the boys, “will go somewhere that isn’t here.” 

With a grumble of “Aww man” and “Why do we have to go?”, the other library occupants quietly left the library. Alec watched with something close to annoyance as Jace and Simon continued their conversation about iconic pieces of American culture. They decided to go to the control room and watch them on one of the larger screens in the institute. 

“Bye, boys! We will talk to you all later, but, this time, with plans to rid us of our boredom,” Magnus shouted. 

He and Clary moved to the table they had been sitting at earlier and sat next to each other. Magnus conjured up some pens and paper as well as some snacks to utilize while they discussed everything about this newfound idea. 

“Well, I guess we need to start with a guest list, right? We can’t invite too many people because then it will be super crowded, but I think our close friends will be good,” Clary said, reaching for a strawberry from a platter of fruit that had not been there moments ago.

“Hmm, yes, our closest friends…” Magnus thought for a moment, probably just from the dramatic effect, and started naming those who were invited. “Obviously, we have to invite everyone here which would make six, and I don’t think we should invite anymore than ten.”

“Okay, well what about Maia and Jordan?” she asked, shrugging. 

“Why not, as long as they don’t shed too much, they’re good in my book,” he joked.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Clary rolled her eyes, but then smiled at Magnus. “That leaves us with two possible spots. I mean, we don’t  _ have _ to invite ten people, but it’s all up to you because it’s at your loft so…” 

“Oh, I know, we should ask Tessa and James over. They don’t seem to get out very often and I think they could use a much needed break,” Magnus insisted. 

“Oh my gosh, yes. I love Tessa. She is so beautiful. I also have some questions about Jace’s heritage…” she teased. 

Magnus wasn’t sure, but was Clary actually  _ fangirling  _ over Tessa Gray? Who knew that Clary would be anxious to meet someone, let alone Tessa and Jem. Indeed, they were two very miraculous people, but someone shouldn’t be  _ this _ excited, right?

“Well then, that’s settled. We have our guest list. What else do we need to do?” Magnus shifted in his seat so now both of his legs were draped over the arm of the chair and his right arm was draped over the back. Clary wondered how long it would take for his neck to get tired, or his legs to fall asleep.

“Um, well we need to set a date and time,” Clary stated, “I’m not sure when you are free, but I think it’s safe to guess that it’s all the time.”

“You are correct about that, biscuit. I make my own schedule, so I am free whenever you need me to be,” he said. 

“Okay, well then how about tomorrow at, say, five o’clock?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Do you want to fire message everyone?” he inquired. 

“Yeah sure. You send it to Tessa and Jem while I’ll get Maia and Jordan. Do we want to send some to everyone else just because?” she laughed. 

“Absolutely. I  _ do _ love my dramatic effects. We should put a bunch of glitter in the envelopes as well, just for jokes…” Magnus said with an evil, but harmless grin on his face.

“Oh, by the Angel, YES! Magnus, you are a maniacal genius, sometimes. Do you know that?” 

“My dear biscuit, I  _ invented  _ being a maniacal genius,” he said

Magnus and Clary then wrote out the invitations and sent them one by one. The last four, however, we accompanied by an entire vile of glitter in each parcel. As he sent them away, they sat and waited for the reactions.

Moments later, they could hear a set of very loud footsteps coming towards the library. The doors banged open and there were the figures of Simon, Alec, and Izzy. 

Simon had bright pink glitter covering the entire front of his shirt and he looked annoyed, but very amused the same time. 

Izzy looked just straight up satisfied due to the fact that she looked like a goddamned sparkly goddess, the glitter had somehow fallen into her hair and now it was a glimmering blue-black. She had probably only showed up to the library to see the other boys’ reactions. 

The front of Alec’s pants were sparkling with green glitter which complimented his very red face. He was obviously trying very hard not to cuss everyone out, just because that’s what he did when he got angry. One time, he get so upset about Jace re-arranging the training room. He ranted on about how the bo-staffs and  _ katanas _ had to be on the opposite side of the room from all the small weapons such as daggers and balisongs for about and hour. Eventually, he calmed down but only before he stormed off to his room. Needless to say, Clary and Magnus were in for a storm. 

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when he heard a sound coming from the hallway. All they heard was skin slapping against the hardwood floor before Jace showed up. His hair and clothes were soaking wet. He had obviously been taking a shower when the message showed up, but since his skin was wet all over, the glitter was too. Jace looked like a goddamn disco ball, he was so shiny. Clary and Magnus were doubled over wheezing with tears in their eyes. Alec tried to cover his mouth to hide a smirk, but he was failing miserably. Izzy didn’t even try to hold her laughter in. She just stood their pointing and giggling her ass off as Simon stood there with his mouth open in surprise/shock. 

Jace looked around at them all, took a deep breath in and calmly said, “Magnus. What the  _ fuck _ ?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo... 
> 
> So I kinda hate where this is going, but whatever. Please comment any suggestions or just what you think lmao.


	3. The Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Izzy, and Magnus go to convince Maryse

In the time it took for Jace, Alec, Simon, and Izzy to (mostly) rid themselves of the glitter, Clary and Magnus decided that Izzy, Simon, and Magnus would go try to convince Maryse Lightwood to let them leave the institute and stay the night at Magnus’ place.

If Alec went, Maryse would be suspicious of her son wanting to go to his boyfriend’s house. Jace would probably end up making some inappropriate joke or just do a terrible job at making excuses and/or lying. Clary hardly even knew Maryse, but they did consider her just because of her petite stature. Although, that didn’t mean much in the Shadow-world. Just because someone or something was tiny, it didn’t mean that they could kick your ass. 

Ultimately, it came down to Izzy Simon, and Magnus. Isabelle because she was Maryse’s daughter and she had never had a slumber party before so that would hit the mom soft spot. (It also didn’t hurt that she could lie super super well). Simon because Maryse just loved him in general. As he had said before, “Who couldn’t?” Jace, although, had answered that question with a quick raise of his hand. Nevertheless, Maryse loved when Simon was around and never seemed to have a problem with him whatsoever. And finally, Magnus would go so he could vouch for them and tell the Head of the Institute that it was a-okay if everyone went to his place for a night, and one night only. 

“Okay whatever you do, DO NOT mention any stupid things we have done in the past,” Jace told them. He was mostly looking out for himself when he said that but it was good advice nonetheless. “However, you should totally mention how good we’ve been this whole time.”

“Yeah yeah. We’ve got this, Jace. Stop worrying,” Izzy said. She was fairly confident in her convincing skills when it comes to her mom. How else would she get the clothes she wears? 

Everyone was acting as if this was a mission. A really important mission. As the three left everyone else was left to worry and pace back and forth, hope that they would be relieved of their never-ending time out. Eventually they decided that they shouldn’t be waiting anxiously and left for the training room. 

On the other side of the Institute, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus approached the office where Maryse was working. Before they knocked, Izzy smoothed down her shirt as well as Simon’s, dusting off a bit of glitter. 

“Should I bring her cookies or flowers?” Magnus asked, conjuring both into each hand. Simon reached over to grab on cookie and snack on it. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, she might get suspicious,” Izzy replied as she, too, grabbed a chocolate chip pastry off of the tray. 

“Well, it wouldn’t really make a difference because you guys are eating them all anyway,” Magnus told them. Izzy and Simon then looked at eachother guiltily. Feeling bad, Izzy set the cookie back down whereas Simon looked at his cookie sadly and then took another huge bite. 

“I have no regrets,” he quietly said to himself. 

“Ok well I guess it’s neither,” stated the warlock as he snapped his fingers and both items disappeared. 

“Alright guys, we got this. Remember what Jace said: Don’t be cocky and DO NOT bring up any of our past mistakes. It’s just a slumber party, right? Right,” Izzy said anxiously. 

“Iz, calm down. We’re okay, alright? If anyone can coax anybody, it’s you,” Simon told her. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

Magnus, waiting for them to stop, then reached up to the door and knocked lightly. Waiting a few moments, they heard a “Come in” from inside. The opened the door to find Maryse Lightwood peering at papers on her desk. She looked up when they entered the room. 

“Oh, hey guys!” She said excitedly. It was always a pleasure to be visited by her daughter during work hours. It was even better when she brought Simon along. She really did love that boy. He was always so polite and whatever the topic, he always seemed interested in conversations. She hoped that one day, him and Isabelle would still be happy together. Possibly even married, but she never told them this… 

“Hey Ms. Lightwood! How are you doing? You look fabulous today!” Simon said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Izzy shot him a look that said  _ don’t push it _ . 

Not seeming to notice, Maryse replied. “Aww thank you, Simon. I am doing quite well, thank you. To what do I owe this surprise?” she asked. 

“Hi mom. Well, we were wondering if we could ask you for a favor…?” Isabelle said nervously. 

“Okay… What kind of favor…?” Maryse inquired. 

After standing in the background for a few moments, Magnus saw that this was his time to shine and stepped up to answer Maryse’s question. “Well, you see, I understand that everyone has been confined to the Institute for some time now, and they’ve all been very well behaved so we were wondering if we could get that restriction lifted for a day or so? Clary had the great idea about having a slumber party with our little posse tomorrow night. I offered to have it held at my loft, but of course we had to come ask you first,” 

Maryse sat there for a minute and was about to say something that was probably not what the small group wanted to hear, but before she could, Isabelle interjected with her own justifications. “Okay, before you say anything, I just want you to think about it for a minute. I am a teenage girl, right? And in every chick flick movie, you know, the ones that we watch together all the time? In all those movies, the girls from high school always have these grand sleepovers. I’ve always wanted to have one, but this life has restricted me. Don’t you want me to do something normal and fun? I mean, normal in real world standards because I think if I were in one of those movies and I told all the girls, that I killed demons for a living than that would cause some problems, but you get the point.” 

Simon and Magnus kind of just stared at her because that was  _ quite _ a speech. They then turned to look at Maryse. While her face was harsh with disapproval just moments ago, it had softened and was now filled with thought and consideration. She then turned to Magnus, “Are you sure that you’d be okay with them using your loft? I mean, I trust that you would maintain everyone, right?”

Still a bit flabbergasted, Magnus said, “Oh, um, yes. Of course everyone would be fine and mostly responsible. James Carstairs and Tessa Gray would be joining us as well and I’m sure you know of their trustworthy and miraculous responsibility,” he added. 

“Hmm yes. Well I suppose it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun and freedom,” Maryse replied, “Okay, I’ll allow it. But if I find out that anyone did anything rash or… inappropriate, I will have you all contained here in this Institute for much longer than the agreed amount.” Her eyes glazed over all three of them at the last part. 

“Oh my gosh, really?!” Isabelle exclaimed while Maryse just nodded. 

“Wow, thank you so much Ms. Lightwood,” Simon added politely. 

“Simon, for the last time, call me Maryse. You don’t have to be so formal.” 

After many more thanks, the three of them left the office excited to go tell their friends the good news. They walked quickly towards the training room after asking a fellow Shadowhunter where to find Clary, Alec, and Jace. As they approached, they heard the sound of grunts and a few cuss words. When the turned the corner, they found Alec holding Jace in a chokehold while Clary stood nearby laughing. All three of them seemed to have been working really hard. When they entered, Clary turned her head to face the newcomers. 

“Hey guys. So what’s the deal…?”

Isabelle smiled wide and said, “We’re in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long...


	4. The cutest thing I have ever written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the couples fell asleep in the library and now they're waking up...

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it was a beautiful morning at the Institute. Jace awoke to the sweet fragrance of Clary’s perfume that she forgot to take off from the night before as she curled up against his chest. The bright sunlight shown through the library’s large windows and caught on her hair making it look like a coppery, beautiful, tangled mess. Jace smiled softly to himself as he thought of Clary’s daily bedhead. He reached his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him which earned a small rustle of movement from her as she pressed against him. Opening his eyes wider to adjust to the light, Jace saw that everyone had fallen asleep in the library while talking about what was to come tomorrow.  _ Good practice for tonight,  _ he thought. 

Some ideas had been thrown the night before around and it was decided that everyone had to wear a onesie or they wouldn’t be able to go. Jace and Alec had acted like this was the worst thing ever, but secretly, they were excited. They also decided that this was a weapons free event and it would be mundane-like. This, too, earned some giddy remarks. Everyone was really looking forward to this evening it seemed. Jace was proud that Clary came up with such an amazing idea. 

Pressing his lips to her temple, he gently waked her. “Hey cutie,” he whispered, “What do you say we go make some coffee for everyone?” 

“Mmm… coffee,” she said, her voice still filled with sleep. She slowly turned herself around and buried herself into his chest and neck placing small kisses on his collarbone. “We don’t have to. Let’s just stay here and sleep a while longer…”

“I don’t think so. C’mon, up and at ‘em,” he said quietly. He then threw the blanket that covered both of them off and got up, his joints cracking. He stared at his friends who were all still sleeping. Simon and Isabelle had taken the other couch adjacent to the one he and Clary slept on. They had a blanket or two wrapped around the both of them and they looked very cozy. Simon was breathing heavily through his open mouth whereas Izzy looked beautiful and peaceful (as always). Alec was sprawled out on a sofa, he legs tangled up in a quilt. His hair was an untamed mess of dark strands. For a moment, Jace wondered where Magnus was until he saw him on the other side of the library. He was sitting in a window seat reading a book. He had on an elegant robe and some reading glasses that he probably only wore just for effect. He looked over at Jace for a moment, waved, and then turned back to his book. 

As Jace smiled to himself, he suddenly found himself wrapped up by two little arms. He held Clary’s hands as she pressed soft kisses on his shoulder blades. A moment later, he bent down with his back to her. “Hop on,” he said, “Let’s go make some coffee.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle awoke to the faint scent of her favorite Colombian coffee being brewed and the warmth of someone's chest pressing against her back.  _ Simon,  _ she thought. She knew, of course, that it wasn’t his body heat, but her own reflecting back onto her. The sunlight made the space warmer as well. She slowly adjusted her neck to face her boyfriend. Sadly, he didn’t sparkle in the sun, but that was okay because at least he could be in it without the consequences. She admired his dark brown hair that never seemed to stick down all the way, his high cheekbones, and everything else. She loved this boy. He really was the one. This nerdy, shy, and definitely awkward vampire boy was hers. All hers, and that’s the way she wanted it. 

Looking around a bit more, she noticed that Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Alec were all gone from the library.  _ That must be where the coffee smell is coming from _ … She couldn’t wait to get up and slowly sip her latte. It wasn’t meant to be a latte, but that’s what a cup of coffee turned into when you added WAY too much creamer. 

Sitting up slowly (without waking Simon up), she realized how beautiful the day was. The skylights in the top of the library were letting in beams of golden sunshine, warming up the room to a comfortable coziness. The room smelled of ancient, leather books, and plants from the over abundance of greenery that was located everywhere. Leaves from hanging plants that were hanging from the ceiling caught the morning light and illuminated their figures with a pale green light. Isabelle took a deep breath in and stepped forward onto the ground so she could stretch. 

As per usual, she started her day out with a few yoga stretches to get her body ready for the day. While she was bending over to touch her toes, she heard a voice behind her say, “Well that’s a view I wouldn’t mind waking up to everyday.”

“Good morning to you, too,” she said as she turned around and crossed her arms. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” Simon stated. He was looking her up in down with a look of admiration, too stunned to say anything else. She was wearing simple comfy clothes, a teal tank top and some dark grey sweatpants that ended by her calves. She hadn’t bothered to tie her hair up before bed so it now cascaded around her shoulder in a waterfall of raven black. Simon laid there, staring up at her beautiful figure for quite some time. 

Isabelle noticed that from the few times they had slept together (and by slept she meant actually sleeping…), she had learned that Simon was usually extra extra complimentary. What made it even better, however, was his sleepiness that added that touch of innocence. Isabelle’s heart melted at the fact that Simon was, So. Goddamn. Adorable. 

“Good morning, my sweet,” Isabelle said while sitting down, cross legged, next to Simon. She pulled the blanket up to cover her lap. It was still warm from the sunlight, but not as warm as it had been when she was there before. 

“Hey, cutie,” he said. His voice was still groggy and throaty. He rubbed his eyes and yawned for a few seconds before reaching his arms around her waist and hoisting himself over so his head could lay in her lap. 

“How did you sleep?” she asked while stroking his hair. It was soft and fluffy without its usual gel in it. She relished the feeling of the silky strands running through and in between her fingers. 

He shrugged before he said, “Pretty good, I guess. You were there so it made sleeping infinitely more amazing. Are you aware, my dear, that you smell absolutely fucking  _ amazing _ ?”

“No actually. It might be the new shampoo, I had to get some deep cleaning stuff because that Shax demon got ichor in my hair and it wouldn’t come out. Ugh, the life of demon hunting does put a damper on my beauty routine,” she stated, matter of factly.   
“You’ll always be perfect to me. Even if you have demon guts in your hair,” he said. 

“Thank you, my love. I, too, will cherish you even if you show up to our house someday with a flock of bats hanging off of you. I will also love you if you have the sudden urge to speak in a Romanian accent,” she teased

“Our house?” he asked, sitting up.

_ Oh no.  _ She re-positioned herself and squirmed uncomfortably. She didn’t even realize that she had said that. “Oh. Yeah… well, um… I was thinking that maybe someday we would live together… ya know? I mean just because we’re old enough, haha. It’s just a dumb thought.”  _ Damn it, Isabelle. Why did you have to screw this up so bad???? _

Simon was silent for a moment and Izzy prayed to Raziel that she didn’t make him uncomfortable. “That sounds amazing,” he finally responded. 

“Wait what? You aren’t weirded out or anything? Like, you don’t mind?” 

“Isabelle. Of course I don’t mind. I love you so much and I love the idea of being able to wake up with you are see you everyday,” Simon said, “I can’t live here so where else could we be together? Alec and Magnus have their loft, so who’s to say we can’t have our own place?” 

“But where would we live? And I have so much stuff! I couldn’t fit it all into a tiny, one bedroom apartment!” she told him. 

“Izzy, chill out. Look, I’ve actually been thinking about this for awhile and I talked to Jordan about it. He’s gonna move in with Maia so that means I’ll have the apartment to myself, or to  _ ourselves _ . It’s not like we’re gonna get too many visitors so you can make the second bedroom your  _ beauty lair _ or whatever,” he teased. 

“Oh, wow. Oh my god, Simon! We can live together! Holy shit! Wow! This is going to happen!” she said excitedly. 

Simon laughed. “Haha, yea babe. We’re gonna live together. I love you so so much.” 

“I love you too,” she replied softly. Then, she leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. They were smooth and slightly salty, but that never bothered her. Very rarely, his fangs would poke her lip, but today he was especially careful in trying not to hurt her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she moved her legs to straddle his lap. Now that she was closer, his heightened sense of smell picked up the jasmine and sweat in her hair. After a while, they finally broke apart. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. 

“Ahh!! This is really happening!” she squealed. 

A new voice joined them and said, “Woah, what’s all the fuss about?”

Isabelle turned to find Clary and Jace carrying in a few cups of coffee.  _ Oh bless the angel _ , she thought. “Simon asked me to move in with him,” she told the other couple. 

“Woah, that’s pretty big, Si,” Clary said, surprised. 

“Yeah dude. Are you sure you want to put up with her shoe and makeup collection? It’s like an entire fucking H&M blew up in her room closet,” Jace added, while coming over and handing Simon his cup of black coffee. Clary gave Isabelle her latte. 

“First of all, that’s just rude. I shop at Forever 21, too.  Second, Clary helped me clean out my closet and I’m actually getting rid of a lot of my outfits. As I recall, she took quite a bunch of my stuff…” she stated. 

“Woah, wait,” Jace turned to look at Clary, “You, my sweet little thing, took  _ Isabelle’s  _ clothes? By the Angel, I’m gonna have to take extra weapons with me in case some random guys try to hook up with you because of how hot you look.”

“Jace, you know that you could take them blindfolded and drunk. Also, they’re mostly just high heels and shirts,” Clary responded, “Anyway, I am super happy for you guys! It’s gonna be great, but then we’ll have to go all the way downtown to see you guys.” 

“Not necessarily. I’m still going to have to go to work here,” Izzy said

“Hey, where’s Alec and Magnus? They were both here when we got up,” Jace asked. Clary and Isabelle shrugged, but Simon caught a certain whiff of Sandalwood from down the hall. 

“Um, I think they’re in the shower…” Simon said awkwardly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a lot of homework... I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I thought it was super super cute. 
> 
> Please share with your friends if you think they'd enjoy and go follow @ya_boi_herondale on Instagram.


End file.
